Spotligth
by OlderSkyland18
Summary: La fama y la fotruna no pueden comprar el verdadero amor. Fic lleno de glamour, celos, intriga y un triangulo amoroso...
1. La propuesta

Spotlight.

La propuesta.

El dulce sonido del piano resonaba por toda la habitación con una exquisita decoración otoñal, las luces tenues en tonos cálidos, el olor de los deliciosos aperitivos que estaban contenidos en esas bandejas plateadas que cargaban con elegancia los meseros que rondaban a los invitados incitándolos a degustar de exclusivos bocadillos, postres exóticos, champagne, vino entre otras cosas propias de paladares exigentes; La recepción anual de caridad que la compañía Kaiba Corp. ofrecía había dado inicio atiborrando la mansión de cientos de personajes conocidos en el medio empresarial, en la política y un puñado de artistas diversos.

Las mujeres y los hombres que se paseaban por la mansión Kaiba hacían uso de sus más costosos y elaborados trajes y vestidos de diseñador, pavoneándose por la fortuna obtenida en ese año, por sus logros en sus actividades al aire libre y por lo "bondadosa" de su aportación a esa noble causa en ese evento de caridad.

Ese ambiente lleno de frivolidad le provocaba nauseas, pero su presencia era realmente necesaria, siendo la pareja de Seto no podía rechazar la invitación, estaba obligado a aparecer en los eventos sociales al lado de su pareja, además esa noche era "especial" darían el siguiente paso en su relación, formalizándola ante todos sus queridos invitados.

Desde que Seto y Ryou habían comenzado a salir la popularidad del joven empresario Seto Kaiba había crecido como la espuma, la bella pareja que ambos formaban estaba siempre presente en las revistas de espectáculos, en los programas de televisión y tanta publicidad era favorable para los negocios del exitoso CEO que estaba a punto de hacer su entrada triunfal en esa bella velada.

El apuesto joven se acomodó un poco la ajustada corbata que llevaba puesta ese día, su bello smoking negro acentuaba perfectamente su cintura y esa larga melena blanca estaba bien recogida y peinada en una larga coleta blanca que colgaba tras sus estrechos hombros, sus heladas manos se frotaban las unas con las otras para brindarle algo de calor.

Miro su reloj dorado de pulsera que había sido un obsequio por parte de su apuesto novio, aún faltaban un par de minutos para la entrada triunfal en la que debía estar presente frente a los demás, con una gran sonrisa y una coreografía ya ensayada de saludos ante los medios de comunicación y la prensa que eran usuales en eventos como esos.

Kaiba le tenía tan bien entrenado que aun sin su compañía guardaba siempre la compostura, debía lucir siempre impecable, su ropa pulcramente aseada, debía sonreír adecuadamente, las carcajadas no estaban permitidas, los berrinches o enojos tampoco y mucho menos comer frente al público, el CEO odiaría verlo con la boca llena de comida en la portada de alguna revista.

\- Por favor tome su lugar joven Ryou, el señor Kaiba está a punto de bajar. - Le dijo uno de los elementos de seguridad del magnate, ambos permanecían fuera del ojo atento de los periodistas puestos en posición para la llegada del famosísimo Seto Kaiba, el CEO del año con un imperio exorbitante que se expandía desde América hasta Asia.

Las palabras de Ronald resonaban en su cabeza pero no podía escucharlas con claridad, estaba abrumado, a pesar de no ser su primer evento social se sentía tan nervioso que tenía ganas de vomitar, el escrutinio de las personas hacia él era algo a lo que todavía no lograba acostumbrarse, en un principio todo era divertido, gracioso, hasta tonto, pero después se había convertido en algo tortuoso que odiaba hacer una y otra vez.

\- ¿Perdón? - Dijo despegando sus ojos azules de la nada mirando por primera vez a Roland que le sonrió extrañado.

\- ¿Se siente bien joven Ryou? Relájese todo saldrá bien, se ve tan encantador como siempre. - Dijo llevándose una mano al auricular que tenía pegado al oído izquierdo para recibir nuevas indicaciones.

\- Creo que quiero vomitar, siento pánico. - Murmuro el albino temblando bajo su traje, se veía como un ratón asustado, como la carnada que estaba siendo lanzada al mar para que esos gigantescos y hambrientos tiburones tuvieran un festín con su carne.

\- ¿Desea un balde? ¿Quiere un calmante? -

\- No, no mas calmantes, estoy a tope de drogas. - Confeso con rapidez acomodándose una de sus rebeldes mechones de cabello blanco que amenazaba con salirse de su lugar.

-El amo Kaiba ordeno que si usted se sentía…-

\- ¡Lo sé lo sé! pero no quiero más calmantes, no quiero más pastillas…..Solo, quiero un poco de aire fresco. - Continúo Ryou llevándose una mano al rostro para retroceder y comenzar a caminar en dirección contraria a las escaleras de donde haría su entrada a la elegante gala de esa noche.

\- Joven Ryou no puede salir del lugar, el amo Seto esta….-

\- Dile que me dé un minuto….- Pero el pequeño se topó con los fuertes pectorales de su novio que lo sostuvieron por un segundo. Roland cerro la boca de inmediato y se colocó en su usual posición firme acomodando su auricular mirando hacia el frente, evitando mirar a la joven pareja que estaba a su lado, no debía intervenir a menos que se le indicara hacerlo.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? - Le dijo el CEO con esa aterciopelada voz que poseía, Ryou levanto el mentón para mirar su rostro, ese rostro que adoraba, que le hacía recordar porque soportaba todo eso, era el rostro del hombre que amaba.

\- Solo quería algo de aire, estoy nervioso es todo. - Se excusó el albino recibiendo una suave caricia en su mejilla que se llevó todo el frio que recorría su cuerpo y sus manos, ahora todo ese calor que sentía en su pecho empezaba a recorrer cada centímetro de su piel, reposando en sus mejillas.

\- Estas temblando de miedo. - Afirmo el de cabello castaño sonriéndole tiernamente, esa sonrisa perfecta, ese perfume en su pecho, esa dulce mirada azul que algunas veces le transportaba hacia otro lugar ahora le examinaba de arriba abajo, buscando imperfecciones en su vestimenta o en su rostro, algún cabello mal acomodado, la corbata mal anudada, algo….Siempre había algo que se podía perfeccionar.

\- Lo hice bien esta vez….- Dijo con rapidez Ryou cerrando momentáneamente los ojos, no sabía si eso había sido una interrogante o una afirmación, pero esperaba con ansias el comentario de su novio que le sonrió nuevamente.

\- Todo está perfecto, pero estaría mejor si tomas un calmante, no quiero que los nervios te traicionen esta noche. - En cuanto la mano de Seto se estiro en el aire Roland se acercó para entregarle un frasco naranja con una usual etiqueta, el medicamento que debía tomar en cada evento social, solo uno para esta ocasión especial, eso le ayudaría a mantenerse despierto y calmar sus sentidos para relajarse durante la velada.

\- Si tomo uno más de esos me voy a desmayar. - Insistió el pequeño que miro con clemencia al alfa pero este no estaba dispuesto a ceder en esto.

\- No te puedes desmayar el día en el que voy a pedir tu mano en matrimonio. -

\- Tomare un Martini doble seco…..Eso me relajara. - Antiguamente Ryou era enemigo de ingerir alcohol, fumar cigarrillos, tomar medicamentos para la ansiedad sin prescripción médica pero desde que era novio de Seto eso se había convertido en un pan de cada día, no le hacía sentir orgulloso pero la presión social y la constante búsqueda de la perfección habían hecho estragos en su joven mente.

\- Tráele lo que pidió, rápido. - Ordeno Kaiba con voz autoritaria para momentáneamente quedarse a solas con su prometido.

-Muchas gracias Seto. - Respondió de forma mecánica sonriendo para después mirar al más alto a los ojos. - ¿En serio quieres hacer esto ahora? No sería mejor en otro momento, con menos personas a nuestro alrededor -

\- Es una oportunidad perfecta, solo debes hacer lo que ensayamos no dramatices hoy Ryou y por favor quita esa cara. - Ahí estaba el nuevo Seto Kaiba, el hombre que amaba poco a poco se desvanecía cada vez que su fama y fortuna crecían, ya nada entre ambos era espontaneo, todo se hacía de manera mecánica, planeada y organizada con la aprobación de varias personas encargadas de su imagen y promoción, ambos vivían separados todavía, pero aun fuera de casa de Seto este seguía controlando su vida, sus acciones, Ryou tenía prohibido ir al supermercado, a los centros nocturnos del lugar, a las fiestas de amigos, a los centros comerciales o a restaurantes que no fueran "dignos" de visitar, debía pedir una aprobación de Seto antes de cualquier movimiento pues ahora era casi tan famoso con él.

\- Su bebida amo Ryou. - El pequeño tomo la copa que se le ofreció y la ingirió de un solo trago sin hacer ningún tipo de gestos, dejando de lado la aceituna que colgaba ahora de la copa vacía entregándosela a Roland que la recibió dando un paso hacia atrás.

\- Debí pedir dos. -

\- Después hablaremos de tu forma de beber, ahora salgamos. -

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el chico cambio su semblante triste por uno lleno de alegría, bajando las escaleras de la mano de su novio, ante los ojos del público eran la pareja perfecta, verles a los dos de cerca era un deleite para los demás, una gran ovación de manos queriendo estrechar las suyas con firmeza, besos en ambas mejillas para los dos por parte de las féminas que sonreían encantadas, y un sin número de flashes en sus rostros iluminando sus aperladas pieles perfectas dando inicio al evento de caridad anual de ese año, donde donarían millones a casas de niños huérfanos, el medio ambiente, hospitales etc.

Recorrieron el lugar deteniéndose a charlar con un par de invitados, el gobernador de ese estado, el cantante favorito de Seto, los miembros más distinguidos de la ciudad, personajes ilustres que no paraban de halagar al CEO por lo afortunado que era de tener a tan exquisita criatura a su lado, por la fortuna creciente en su imperio o por lo joven que era todavía para haber alcanzado toda esa fama.

\- ¿Dónde está Bakura? - Interrogo con decoro el menor una vez que estuvieron ajenos a la plática de sus invitados.

\- Olvide su invitación, pero lo veras mañana para contarle todo con lujo de detalle. -

\- ¿Se te olvido o solo no quisiste invitarlo? Lo necesito ahora es mi familia - Dijo Ryou elevando un poco su tono de voz pero sin perder el control aún seguía con una postura relajada y jovial, esconder su enojo era difícil en situaciones así, pero había aprendido a hacerlo a la perfección.

\- Recuerda que tu familia debería tomar un par de clases de etiqueta antes de venir a un lugar así le hice un favor al no traerlo aquí, olvidas lo que ocurrió en tu fiesta de cumpleaños….Un completo desastre. - Continuo Seto abrazando al chico por la espalda para darle un delicado beso en la frente y sonreírle, amaba ver ese enojo en los ojos azules de Ryou, el chico era capaz de engañar a todo el mundo pero no a él, le conocía bien y ver ese fuego en su mirada le excitaba, esta sería una buena noche de reconciliación.

Con mucha discreción el albino acerco al oído de Seto para pedirle un poco de aire, deseaba hablar con Bakura por teléfono, tantos ojos curiosos le estaban haciendo sentir acorralado e incómodo y necesitaba un poco de soledad para distraerse antes de la gran "propuesta de matrimonio" por parte de su novio que torció un poco el ceño "tienes 20 minutos a solas, después seguiremos como lo acordamos" dijo entre dientes para después sonreír y continuar con la plática con sus nuevas amistades, y excusar a Ryou.

El pequeño se alejó un poco del bullicio y el glamour de la costosa y elegante fiesta de esa noche, caminando al balcón trasero fuera de la mirada del publico atento a sus movimientos, en cuanto Seto se hacía presente en ese lugar, las personas le dejaban respirar un poco, se sentía menos presionado.

Se llevó una mano al pecho para sacar una hermosa cigarrera de plata que siempre estaba a su alcance en momentos como este, deslizo sus blancos dedos en ella para abrirla y encender uno de sus usuales cigarrillos con filtro dorado, sabía que Seto se lo recriminaría pero no le interesaba en ese instante, si no se le permitía ingerir más alcohol esa noche algo intoxicarte debía entrar en su torrente sanguíneo para calmarlo.

\- Ok, esto será sencillo….Solo debo quedarme de pie relajado sorprendido, sonreír, llevarme una mano a la boca intentar llorar de emoción y decir que si acepto para cerrar con un beso pequeño y un abrazo…..fácil. - Dijo repasando el plan llevándose una mano al rostro, algo tan especial como una propuesta de matrimonio forzada le hacía sentir abrumando y triste, odiaba ese tipo de cosas del CEO, la propuesta era tan falsa como su sonrisa, pero por lo menos se estaba casando con el hombre que amaba ¿Cierto?

Tomo el teléfono de su bolsillo y desbloqueo la pantalla para tratar de buscar el número de Bakura y poder hablar con él, la decisión ya había sido tomada pero aún quedaban un par de dudas en la mente del chico, estaba asustado, se sentía angustiado, la presión que llevaba en sus hombros siempre era aligerada por su "hermano mayor" ese espíritu milenario que se habían transformado rápidamente en su hermano, en su padre, en su mejor amigo, su protector y su confidente, él era todo lo que necesitaba y lo que quería, un amor fraternal y familiar que se le había negado siempre y que había llegado a él gracias a la sortija del anillo.

\- ¿Ryou? - Dijo una voz tras él.

Con lentitud el pequeño se alejó del barandal que daba al lago artificial de la mansión, mirando a la persona que le llamaba, llevándose una mano al rostro al ver de quien se trataba…Era _"Él"_

\- ¿Atem? ¿Tu? ¿De verdad eres tú? - Sus piernas temblaron bajo su cadera, no podía equivocarse, era el, su antiguo novio de preparatoria estaba frente a sus ojos luciendo un hermoso smoking negro parecido al suyo, su rostro había madurado un poco más, su altura le sorprendió un poco, era más alto de lo que lo recordaba pero esa hermosa sonrisa seguía intacta en su atractivo rostro.

\- Estas bellísimo a penas y puedo reconocerte, ¿en serio eres tú? - Insistió el antiguo Faraón acercándose a él para contemplarle mejor ante la escasa luz de esa parte de la mansión.

\- Si soy el mismo, mírate tú también te ves muy bien, el traje te hace lucir…..muy bien. - Los ojos azules de Ryou no podían dejar de mirar a su antiguo amor, se veía tan atractivo y hermoso que era como contemplar un espejismo que le incitaba a pecar.

\- ¿Tú crees? Sabes te ves mejor en persona que en las revistas y en las revistas te ves fabuloso.- Esa forma tan atractiva de caminar, ese rojo violeta en sus ojos y esa melena tricolor le hacía pensar recordar en lo suave de sus labios, en cómo se sentía su cálida piel tibia contra la suya…. ¿Pero qué diablos estaba pensado?

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Es decir cuando volviste creí que…-

\- ¿Qué no volvería? Te dije que lo haría, vine con mi jefe el recibirá la donación del hospital este año. - Ahora le tenía frente a frente, podía percibir ese suave perfume, el que siempre había amado, su corazón se aceleraba a tal punto que reviso de reojo su camisa para ver si este no salía de ella.

\- Vaya…..Es, es bueno volver a verte. - El chico trago saliva y guardo el móvil en su bolsillo de nuevo, su mente se había bloqueado ahora solo podía pensar en el sujeto que tenía al frente, con ese porte elegante y esa exquisita belleza exótica.

\- Fuego cariño. - Le dijo acortando la distancia entre ambos, Ryou se estremeció al percibir ese delicioso olor a menta en su aliento, y sentir ese rozar de sus manos, no había captado el mensaje que su antiguo amante le había querido dar, se había perdido en su voz, en sus felinos movimientos.

\- ¿Disculpa? -

El sonrió, esa melódica sonrisa detuvo su corazón, aprecio cada gesto, cada movimiento como si este fuera el ultimo, no sabía cuánto más podría resistir sin lanzarse a los brazos de Atem para besarlo.

-Podrías darme un poco de fuego. - Contesto el antiguo monarca mostrando su cigarrillo apagado entre sus dedos.

\- Ah….Si claro….Seguro….- Con torpeza el chico comenzó a palmar su pecho, siendo detenido inmediatamente por Atem que tomo su mano para el mismo sacar la practica cigarrera plateada del bolsillo delantero del traje de Ryou y obtener el fuego que había pedido. Era simple Atem aparecía y obtenía lo que quería sin que Ryou pudiera decir objetar nada.

El fuego del encendedor ilumino momentáneamente el masculino rostro del joven frente a él, pudo apreciar el brillo en sus labios, lo perfecta de su piel blanca y su marcada quijada, contemplo a un Atem más maduro, pero con la misma seguridad que le caracterizaba, de la que tanto se había enamorado.

\- No sabía que fumabas. - Dijo el más alto aflojando un poco su corbata para recargar ambos brazos en el barandal con vista al lago, la luz de la luna, las estrellas y el ambiente invernal hacían ver a Atem aún más atractivo de lo que ya era.

\- No fumaba en la preparatoria, la universidad fue distinta….- El menor mordió su labio inferior recordando los hermosos días de su preparatoria días que había compartido en su totalidad con Atem como pareja, donde ambos habían hecho promesas que se desvanecieron con el tiempo, pero que podía recordar como si hubieran pasado esa misma tarde.

\- Escuche que eres chef, que tienes una prometedora cadena de restaurantes, me alegra por ti ¿Cómo esta Bakura? -

\- El, está bien da clases en la facultad de Arqueología e Historia y siempre imparte conferencias a donde lo llaman…..-

\- Extraño charlar con él, y extraño estar contigo… - Ahora con lentitud el monarca se giró para quedar frente a Ryou y acariciar su rostro, esa caricia fue bien recibida por el otro que se sonrojo de inmediato.

\- Atem…..-

\- No digas nada, no arruines el momento. - Continuo acercándose lo suficiente para estar a escasos centímetros de sus labios rojos, las ganas de besar a Ryou eran incontrolables en este punto, los recuerdos de sus besos no eran suficientes, debía volver a probar ese dulce sabor que solo los labios de Ryou le podían dar.

CONTINUARA…

::::::::::::::::::::


	2. La cena

_**¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! Un saludo especial para**_ _ **Alexandria Kousuke**_ _ **mil gracias por el comentario y espero que este capítulo te guste, que tengas una excelente noche, respondí a tus preguntas en un mensaje nos estamos leyendo.**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Spotligth.

" _La cena"_

Sus vibrantes ojos azules se cerraron por completo, su cuerpo dejo de tensarse y se relajó, al fin había caído victima del encanto de Atem, de su primer gran amor, deseaba sentir nuevamente sus labios añoraba con todas sus fuerzas fundirlos contra los suyos en un largo beso, su corazón se aceleraba mientras la distancia entre ambos se acortaba, pero el sonido de la puerta que conducía al lago de la mansión le detuvo, rápidamente y acalorado dio un par de pasos hacia atrás en retroceso, alejándose un poco del monarca que apretó los puños mientras dejaba salir un sonido de molestia de su garganta, había estado muy cerca de tocar la gloria y ahora regresaba al mundo terrenal de golpe.

-Ahora me crees cuando te dije que no revise las invitaciones. - Afirmo la voz de Seto que estaba de pie frente a la puerta caminando con paso firme hacia su novio acompañado de un par de sus elementos de seguridad, nada pasaba en esa mansión sin que el se diera cuenta de ello.

\- S-seto….- Fue lo único que pudo decir Ryou mientras se alejaba de Atem apenado, eso había sido un acto estúpido de su parte, ¿besar al antiguo Faraón de Egipto? ¿Qué diablos había pensado? Iba a comprometerse esa noche, cosas así no podían pasar por impulso, la realidad se hacía presente en su ser como un balde de agua helada rompiendo la fantasía que se había formado en su cabeza al ver nuevamente al espíritu del rompecabezas. Mientras caminaba podía ver el rostro molesto de su amado con mayor claridad, seguramente le reprendería por ello, y tenía razón suspiro pesadamente bajando el rostro.

\- Y-yo estaba... - Pronuncio Ryou pero las palabras ya no salían de su boca, estaba nervioso y sentía pánico quería darle una explicación convincente del porque había estado a punto de besar a Atem pero ¿Qué diablos iba a decirle? podía sentir la mirada atenta de Atem a sus espaldas y se sentía terriblemente mal por su comportamiento frente a ambos, sentía pena por sus actos, agacho aún más el rostro y trato de pasar de largo a su prometido, no quería verle en ese instante, sería mejor regresar a la fiesta donde podría fingir serenidad frente a los demás y donde Seto no podía reclamarle hasta que el evento estuviera finalizado.

\- Espera. - El castaño le cerró el paso al albino para colocarse frente a él sorprendiéndole un poco, Seto tomo a Ryou por la estrecha cintura para el mismo obligar al menor a entregar uno de sus besos, el esbelto cuerpo de Ryou era fácilmente manipulado por el mayor que profundizo en el beso, haciendo evidente que ese chico le pertenecía, hacia bastante tiempo que Seto no le besaba de esa forma, tan salvaje y pasional, solo le entristecía que lo hiciera por las razones incorrectas y no porque le deseara realmente.

Por su parte Atem no pudo evitar mirarlos con enojo, pero sonrió aun molesto, sabía lo que el CEO quería demostrar, pero eso no le haría desistir sobre su idea con Ryou, pudo ver amor en esos ojos azules, aun había algo de ese amor que se albergaba en su corazón y por el que lucharía sin descanso hasta obtenerlo de nuevo.

\- Por…favor….S-seto. - Suplico Ryou tratando de separarse de su prometido que ahora vagaba por su cuello sujetándolo con mucha fuerza levantándolo del suelo un par de centímetros, hasta que finalmente le libero.

\- Roland, lleva a Ryou adentro, creo que ya tomo suficiente aire fresco, los alcanzare en un minuto. - Le dijo no sin antes acariciar la mejilla del pequeño para retomar su paso hacia Atem, ambos tenían una charla pendiente y no permitiría que el ex campeón de duelos se aproximara a lo que era suyo.

\- ¡No! Seto por favor ven conmigo. - Insistió Ryou tratando de tomar el brazo del ojiazul, pero Roland le alejo evitando ser brusco con él, lastimar al albino estaba completamente prohibido.

\- Llévatelo. - Continuo el CEO que no le dirigió la mirada, seguía decidido a dejarle en claro a Atem cuál era su lugar, y no era junto a Ryou.

\- Si señor, acompáñeme joven Ryou es por aquí. - Insistió con rapidez el hombre tomando nuevamente al joven en brazos para conducirlo adentro de la mansión, su opinión no importaba en ese instante, pero sentía pena por el albino, sabía que estaba en problemas, el carácter duro de Seto Kaiba era bien conocido por todos sus empleados y socios, y algunas veces la bondad y dulzura de Ryou les hacía pensar que era más bien un prisionero en esa relación.

\- Seto por favor. - Repitió el jovencito que trato de alejarse del fuerte agarre de Roland, pero no podría hacerlo, las órdenes habían sido dadas y sabía que ese hombre las haría cumplir al pie de la letra.

\- Nos veremos enseguida. - Esas palabras fueron tan heladas como la gélida mirada que le dirigió su amado antes de cruzar la puerta de regreso a la mansión.

Ahora el único sonido que podía apreciarse era el del agua corriendo en ese pequeño lago artificial y el ahogado sonido de la música que tocaba adentro de las paredes de la enorme casa, la tensión entre ambos era evidente, y la molestia del millonario también.

\- Tan inoportuno como siempre Kaiba. - Le dijo con aspereza el joven médico al CEO mientras adoptaba una posición más relajada, sabía que una pelea no sería iniciada por Seto, y menos en un lugar así repleto de personas a su alrededor y de periodistas hambrientos por una nota.

\- Yo podría decir lo mismo respecto a ti. - Respondió el más alto fulminándolo con la mirada. - ¿América no era lo suficientemente buena para ti? ¿Por qué regresaste? -

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia. -

\- Lo es si se trata de Ryou. -

\- ¿Por qué? ¿A que le temes? ¿A caso su relación no es tan buena como la pinta internet? - Con rapidez la mano de Seto se posó en el hombro derecho de Atem con rudeza, podía sentir ese fuerte apretón bajo esos afilados dedos pero no iba a dejar que ninguna muestra de dolor se reflejara en su rostro, mucho menos frente a ese tipo que había tomado de él lo más preciado.

\- Porque no te quedas a averiguarlo, disfruta de la velada, sería una pena que te fueras antes de tomarnos la fotografía con el cheque de la donación de este año. - Sonrió el CEO, examinando con rapidez al que tenía enfrente, siempre había odiado a ese tipo, odiaba la forma en la que se conducía siempre metiendo sus narices en asuntos ajenos, complicando la vida de los demás, envenenando la mente de quien lo rodeara con esos cuentos estúpidos de grandeza que se rehusaba a creer, no comprendía como era que alguien como Ryou se había podido fijar en tan poca cosa, pero el pasado siempre estaría mejor lejos del presente.

-No pienso marcharme a ninguna parte, muchas gracias. -

\- Me agrada esa actitud optimista, ojala y continúe así por el resto de la noche. - Continuo el ojiazul que examino su reloj de pulsera para acercarse un poco más a Atem que permaneció firme, no iba a ser intimidado esa noche por Seto, a pesar de que le sacara un par de centímetros de altura no sentía ninguna especie de temor hacia él.

-También me alegra volver a verte Kaiba. - Contesto con falsa cordialidad el ex faraón.

\- Una cosa más, mantente alejado de Ryou por tu bien, los accidentes pasan todo el tiempo y no queremos que uno de ellos te alcance a ti también cierto. - Dijo palmando la mejilla izquierda de Atem que lo miro con recelo.

\- ¿Estas amenazándome? -

\- Por supuesto, considérate advertido. - Respondió con una flamante sonrisa alejándose del sol de Egipto para emprender su camino de regreso no sin antes darse la vuelta para continuar hablando mientras acomodaba sus mancuernillas con las iniciales de SK en diseños plateados con incrustaciones de zafiros en ellas. - Oh casi lo olvido tu corbata está mal anudada arréglala cuanto antes, te ves ridículo.-

Una vez que Seto entro a la mansión Atem regreso su atención al lago, golpeando molesto el borde del barandal de piedra que le separaba del jardín.

\- ¡CARAJO! Como odio a ese tipo. - Pronuncio molesto apretando los dientes, eso había salido terriblemente mal, pero no iba a desanimarse, por años había visto en las portadas de las revistas la imagen del bello Ryou al lado del CEO, vacaciones juntos, cenas juntos, asistiendo a partidos de Tenis, de polo, inclusive a los del baloncesto, ellos eran una pareja, y él había permitido que Ryou se alejara lo suficiente como para perderlo, pero no podía dejarse vencer por eso, el amor que sentía por él nunca se había ido y ahora fluía con más intensidad, no podía dejarlo ir, no ahora ni nunca.

:::

Dentro de la mansión, lejos del público se encontraba el preocupado Ryou caminando de un lado para otro asustado, eso había sido completamente su culpa, debía serenarse, las cosas nunca habían salido mal en eventos así y este había sido un completo desastre, sentía terror de ver lo mal que Seto se pondría con él.

\- Amo Ryou, ¿quiere un calmante? ¿Le ofrezco otro Martini? - La angustia de Ryou contagio a Roland que lo miro preocupado caminar a lo largo del pasillo del ala este, agradecía infinitamente por no estar en sus zapatos en ese instante.

\- Calmantes y vodka esta vez por favor. - Roland saco el pequeño frasco con los calmantes que antiguamente el menor había rechazado pero ahora tragaba como caramelos.

\- Solo dos joven Ryou, solo dos. - Insistió el otro quitándole el frasco con rapidez para volver a guardarlos dentro de su chaqueta del traje sastre que era su uniforme.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho….- Sus manos temblaban frenéticamente esperaba que ese medicamento calmara verdaderamente sus nervios, se sentía a desfallecer, todo eso había sido un error, el Dios Ra se reía de el en ese momento, ¿Por qué tenía que toparse con Atem precisamente hoy? Era tal vez una señal divina para que no continuara con ese matrimonio forzado, o tal vez era hora de abandonar el pasado para siempre y continuar su vida como lo había hecho durante todos esos años lejos del Faraón.

Al fin el poseedor del dragón blanco se hizo presente abordando al albino con paso veloz y firme, _"va a golpearme"_ pensó rápidamente Ryou cerrando momentáneamente los ojos, pero nada de eso ocurrió, en cambio los brazos de Seto le rodearon de inmediato abrazándolo con cariño, como lo hacía antes de partir por días enteros en viajes de negocios donde no podía acompañarlo.

\- Déjanos solos Roland. - Ordeno el millonario.

\- Seto perdóname por favor, no volveré a verlo lo siento mucho. - Dijo el menor temblando de miedo, o de frio tal vez, sus manos heladas trataban de acariciar el cabello de Seto, pero la altura de este lo hacía imposible.

\- No te preocupes, el muy cobarde me dijo que fuiste tú quien intentó besarlo.-

\- ¿Qué? ¿E-eso no es verdad yo…?-

\- Te creo, él siempre ha sido un mentiroso. - Seto se separó lo suficiente para poder apreciar mejor el rostro de Ryou, ese bello y angelical rostro, su mirada dulce y preocupada le hacían pensar en lo infeliz que sería si llegara a perderlo, no dejaría que algo así sucediera, no podía darse el lujo de seguir siendo un idiota con Ryou y menos si Atem había regresado a Japón.

\- Perdóname, no sé qué estaba pensando todo fue muy rápido lo siento muchísimo, volvamos a la fiesta ¿quieres? - Pidió el dueño del anillo tomando las manos del CEO para besarlas con ternura esperando que este no se las arrebatara.

\- Quiero hacerte una pregunta. - Interrumpió el castaño para sujetar a Ryou por los delicados hombros sonriendo al sentir lo pequeños y estrechos que eran, quería besarlos sin lugar a duda.

\- No, no lo amo Seto, fue….una tontería yo te amo a ti y solo a ti….-

\- Esa no era mi pregunta, pero me alegra escucharlo. - Continuo el mayor llevándose una mano al bolsillo sacando una pequeña caja de color obscuro que había guardado desde hacía meses esperando el momento oportuno y ese era el momento que había esperado.

\- Creí que….El protocolo dice que debíamos estar en la fiesta, con la prensa. - Ryou inmediatamente comprendió de que se trataba, pero estaba confundido, a Seto siempre le había gustado hacer las cosas de manera muy pública, pero ahora estaban completamente solos.

\- Sin fiesta, sin prensa, sin protocolo, es aquí y ahora. - Continúo arrodillándose con rapidez tomando la mano de su amado que le miro con incertidumbre. - Ryou Bakura, hemos estado juntos desde la universidad, hemos compartido alegrías y tristezas, altibajos como todas las parejas, no todo en nuestra vida ha sido perfecto, pero para mí estos años contigo han sido el tesoro más preciado que la vida me ha podido dar, así que… - Ese breve discurso no era acorde a lo que Seto habría dicho frente a la prensa, eso había sido espontaneo, como todo eso, ahora Ryou lo miraba con emoción mientras esa pequeña caja negra se abría frente a él, revelando la sortija que brillaba con la luz del lugar - ¿Quieres cásate conmigo?

Esas lagrimas que comenzaron a salir de sus ojos azules eran de verdadera emoción, de sentimientos encontrados, por una parte se sentía tremendamente abrumado por la sorpresiva propuesta, aunque ya estaba enterado de que Seto iba a proponerle matrimonio el que lo hiciera fuera del plan trazado con anterioridad le daba ese aire verdadero que era lo que el dueño del anillo había querido desde un inicio, por otra parte el recuerdo de Atem seguía presente en sus memorias, debía conseguir la forma de olvidarlo, enterrar su recuerdo era lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos, después de todo iba a iniciar una vida con Kaiba.

\- ¡S-sí, digo que sí, sí quiero casarme contigo! - Con delicadeza ese hermoso anillo de compromiso se deslizo entre sus blancos dedos, esa hermosa pieza de oro blanco brillaba como los ojos de Ryou en ese instante, y su hermosa sonrisa era genuina, con rapidez el más alto se puso de pie para besar a su ahora prometido con la misma pasión de hacia instantes, elevándolo varios centímetros del suelo, haciéndolo suyo con un solo beso, ambos estarían a solas muy pronto y podría castigar de la mejor forma a Ryou que se portaría sumamente complaciente con él esa noche por su furtivo encuentro con su antiguo novio.

-Te amo. - Fueron las palabras que salieron de los labios de Ryou antes de continuar con la lluvia de besos que proporciono a Seto, despeinándolo un poco, debía olvidarse de Atem, de todo a su alrededor, Seto era la única persona real que había estado con él en todo momento y que pese a su horrible carácter podía portarse muy dócil cuando ambos estaban solos.

\- Yo también te amo y mucho. - Continuo el mayor sosteniendo al chico en brazos para atesorarlo lo mejor que podía, mirando con alegría ese bello rostro y percibiendo el dulce perfume que emanaba de la piel de Ryou.

Al cabo de unos minutos de salir a la luz del salón la prensa les rodeo, el anillo de compromiso no paso desapercibido por los fotógrafos que ahora habían obtenido una jugosa historia que sería noticia el día siguiente, la pareja por fin había dado el siguiente paso, un hermoso anillo relucía en la mano del joven albino, ¿Las incrustaciones eran diamantes azules o zafiros? ¿Cuándo seria el gran día? ¿Qué tipo de prenupcial firmarían? Todo eso y más especulación alimentarían a la voraz prensa que se daría un festín con la gran novedad.

La velada continuo de la misma forma aunque ahora era aún más incómoda para Ryou, Atem caminaba cerca de la pareja de vez en cuando, levantando su copa al igual que los demás en el brindis por la próxima boda; La triunfal sonrisa de Seto no tenía precio la estaba pasando en grande, tanto que inclusive se había dado el lujo de mostrar el anillo del jovencito a Atem y a su jefe que les felicito de inmediato tomándose de una vez la incómoda fotografía donde aparecieron los cuatro, Seto al lado de su bello prometido Ryou, Atem y su anciano jefe con una bella sonrisa recibiendo el gigantesco cheque proveniente de la compañía Kaiba para el hospital central de la ciudad de Domino.

\- Esto no pudo salir mejor. - Continúo Seto tomando un par de copas de champagne para ofrecerle una a Ryou.

\- Si, veo que te diviertes. - Sonrió sin muchas ganas el albino que miraba furtivamente el teléfono celular de Seto que no había parado de sonar en toda la noche, mensajes y llamadas de una persona en particular, alguien a quien odiaba y que podía reconocer por el sonido del teléfono de Seto, personalizar los tonos del celular era el peor error que el CEO había podido cometer.

\- Dame un minuto, necesito hacer una llamada. - Le pidió atento el que alguna vez en su pasado fue sacerdote de Atem, alejándose un poco del bullicio de la multitud para responder aquella "llamada importante".

\- Claro. - Respondió sin muchos ánimos Ryou molesto, tomando un par de copas de los meseros que se aproximaban a él, bebiéndolas de un solo trago tratando de ser discreto, era un milagro que se mantuviera todavía en pie con el estómago vacío, lleno de calmantes y alcohol y verse así de radiante.

Por su parte Atem había decidido hacer lo mismo, embriagarse era algo que necesitaba en ese instante, odiaba ver como Seto alejaba aún más a Ryou de su persona, había sido un tonto al abandonarlo, al dejar Tokio para poder reencontrar su camino, y extrañamente ese camino le había traído de vuelta a Japón, a la casa que alguna vez abandono sin despedirse de nadie.

\- Roland prepara el auto de Ryou y llévalo directamente a su casa. - Ordeno Seto frente a un confundido albino que lo miro extrañado.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? -

\- Debo irme, es algo urgente. - Mintió el castaño, su pálido rostro se veía tenso y molesto, algo no marchaba del todo bien pero le asustaba preguntar y no obtener respuesta si no otra mentira.

\- ¿Te espero esta noche? - Pregunto con interés el menor un tanto decepcionado de la situación, era la noche de su compromiso, quería pasarla con Seto, reafirmar sus sentimientos hacia el convencerse a si mismo de que lo que hacía no era una locura y que el amor que sentía por el CEO era verdadero todavía.

\- No amor…..No me esperes te veré mañana para almorzar juntos. -

\- ¿Puedo cenar entonces? -

\- Claro, cena algo ligero por favor. -

\- Roland trae una botella de vodka. - Ordeno el albino saliendo entre la multitud con una hermosa sonrisa despidiéndose atento de sus "nuevas amistades" acompañado de Seto, se vería mal si Ryou se marchaba y Seto permanecía ahí, debían salir juntos aunque abordaran autos separados.

Seto trato de besar los labios de Ryou pero este se giró de inmediato para dar media vuelta seguido de su guardia personal, en dirección a su auto, no tenía humor para continuar con farsas, el mono amaestrado había bajado el telón esa noche.

Una vez dentro del auto se quitó la corbata con rapidez dejándola del lado, soltando su largo cabello blanco que cayó con libertad tras su esbelta espalda llegándole a la cintura, desabotono un poco su camisa llevándose las manos a los oídos de donde retiro esos diminutos aretes azules que llevaba puestos ese día, el glamour se había acabado por hoy.

Tomo la botella de licor dándole un largo trago, sacando uno más de esos cigarrillos blancos que guardaba en su bolsillo, deseaba olvidarse de todo esa noche.

\- ¿A donde me dirijo amo Ryou? -

\- A casa, no tengo hambre. - Respondió limpiándose las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus hermosos ojos.

\- ¿Desea algo de música señor? -

\- No, solo quiero ir a casa…..-

El viaje de regreso a su hogar fue largo, o así se sintió, como una eternidad, solo deseaba que todo eso terminara y poder dormir por muchas horas a solas en su habitación, añorando encontrarse nuevamente con Seto, pero rápidamente esa idea fue aplastada por un breve recuerdo de su encontró con Atem, en verdad lucia apuesto con ese smoking, y su varonil voz le hacía pensar en cómo habrían sido las cosas si el antiguo faraón no se hubiera marchado de su vida, ¿seguirían juntos?

\- Señor, un auto negro nos ha estado siguiendo dese hace un par de cuadras sospecho que conoce al conductor pero ¿desea que lo pierda? -

\- ¿Auto? - Interrogo el albino girándose para poder contemplar por sí mismo lo que sucedía, topándose con ese vehículo que reconoció en un instante, era el auto de Atem que venía muy cerca del suyo, se llevó una mano al rostro escondiendo su sonrisa de Roland que "ignoro" el acto, a decir verdad él era el único de los guardias que era permisivo con Ryou y que le daba un poco de libertad dentro de su turno.

\- Solo continua no le des importancia…..-

Por fin el auto se detuvo y la puerta se abrió con rapidez, Ryou bajo de inmediato y le ordeno a su guardia que se fuera, esperando hasta que su orden fuera completada y verle perderse en la distancia, mirando de reojo como ese otro automóvil negro avanzaba con las luces apagadas mientras bajaba la ventanilla del asiento del copiloto.

\- Sabes, estaba pasando una noche increíble hasta que un idiota con cabeza de hongo me arruino la velada ¿Qué tal estuvo tu noche? - Esa sonora carcajada que soltó Ryou le hizo estremecer dentó de su asiento, era tan melódica y única que jamás la había olvidado, extrañaba verle reír de esa forma.

\- Qué curioso, ese tipo también arruino la mia. - Respondió el más joven de ambos que se acercó un poco más al auto, quería escuchar con mayor claridad la canción que sonaba dentro, una canción pegajosa y vieja que solían escuchar cuando eran todavía una pareja.

\- ¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo? - Interrogo Atem con una hermosa sonrisa mirando al chico desde su lugar, deseaba hundir sus dedos en ese sedoso cabello blanco que se movía con el viento frio de la madrugada.

\- Creo que...Me encantaría. - Respondió Ryou, con todo ese alcohol en su sistema su moral por fin se había distraído y su juicio se había nublado.

\- Anda sube. - Pidió el lobo vestido de oveja.

CONTINUARA…..


	3. Entregame tu amor

_**Hola! Tarde un poco esta vez pero espero les guste este capítulo, un saludo muy especial a** Alexandria Kousuke **y a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer un ratito mi fic.**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA este capítulo contiene SEXO YAOI (HOMBRE X HOMBRE) ligeramente explícito se recomienda discreción, así que….seamos discretos.**_

Entrégame tu amor.

Era imposible no caer rendido ante esos preciosos ojos azules, acompañados de ese largo cabello blanco que caía con libertad tras esos estrechos y finos hombros simulando ser una cascada plateada, ahora que lo miraba mejor el brillaba igual que lo hacia una estrella, toda esa luz que emanaba su ser le hacía sentir afortunado de tenerle aunque fuera por unas horas a su lado, ese ángel brillaba para el y era real.

Aun sentado sobre su asiento su cuerpo se movía de un lado a otro mientras cantaba esa pegajosa canción de la cual no recordaba muy bien la letra, pero al parecer Ryou si lo hacía, sus delicados movimientos, su contagiosa risa y esa abrumadora sensación de emoción hacían que su pulso se acelerara, su corazón no podía más con esa euforia.

Jamás imagino que su noche terminaría de esa forma, había imaginado una y otra vez el escenario perfecto en donde volvería a reencontrarse con ese chico, pero en ninguno de esos estaba presente Kaiba ni su propuesta de matrimonio, y mucho menos el estado etílico de su acompañante que cantaba a su lado.

Condujo con rapidez directamente a su apartamento, acababa de llegar a Tokio y no había tenido mucho tiempo para desempacar, pero a Atem siempre le había gustado viajar ligero, su alma aventurera le impedía aferrarse a las cosas materiales, había recorrido gran parte del mundo en esos años que estuvo ausente y de lo único que se había arrepentido en cada uno de esos días era de no haber llevado consigo a su novio de preparatoria.

Los años habían pasado en ambos haciéndoles madurar, aunque Ryou conservaba aun un par de rasgos muy infantiles como sus suaves mejillas y el intenso color azul de su mirada aunque el tiempo era la única cosa sobre la tierra que no podía dejar de fluir, ya no eran unos niños pequeños nunca más tendrían 17 otra vez, pero esas canciones y la compañía de ambos después de tanto tiempo le hacía revivir momentos dignos de su adolescencia.

-Creo que tu chofer nos está siguiendo. - Interrogo con algo de incertidumbre el de cabello tricolor mirando por el espejo retrovisor, ese auto negro había hecho un par de paradas pero les había vuelto a encontrar inmediatamente.

\- Lo sé, Roland no va a dejarme hasta que entre a mi departamento esas son las ordenes de Seto. - Contesto con tranquilidad del más joven de los dos sonriendo, las indicaciones que daba el jefe eran las ordenes que eran seguidas al pie de la letra, aunque Roland siempre hacia cierto tipo de excepciones con Ryou y guardaba silencio en cuanto el chico hacia algo indebido como comer comida rápida o salir de vez en cuando a reuniones dentro de casa de Bakura.

\- No sé si eso sea bueno. -

\- Descuida, no se lo dirá. -

\- ¿Estás seguro? -

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Te da miedo mi futuro esposo? - La única verdad era que sí, Seto era una persona sumamente poderosa, influyente y con muy mal carácter, ser su enemigo no era una buena opción para nadie, y Atem lo sabía, pero al ver ese angelical rostro se propuso correr el riesgo, ya había enfrentado muchas aventuras antes, así que una mas no le haría daño.

\- Roland también se arriesgaría al decirle que me dejo venir contigo así que relájate. - Le calmo el albino mientras se acomodaba nuevamente sobre su cómodo asiento subiendo el volumen de la música y bajando un poco más el vidrio de la ventanilla del auto, deseaba sentir esa frescura de la noche en su piel, lujos como esos eran muy escasos en su caótica vida al lado del CEO.

\- Por fin llegamos. - Afirmo el antiguo faraón apagando el motor del auto para salir del vehículo acompañado de un mareado Ryou que le sonrió, dejando que las inquietas manos de Atem se posaran en su estrecha cintura para descender "accidentalmente" por sus caderas.

\- No debería estar aquí esto está mal…. - Dijo Ryou sepultando sus sentimientos de culpa dejándose caer momentáneamente en los brazos de Atem, colgándose de su cuello sonriendo por lo bajo, se sentía muy mareado pero estaba feliz, libre por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Su mente estaba confundida, por momentos creía ver a Seto a su lado, podía percibir su aroma su fuerte espalda y ese firme agarre, pero después eran los ojos rojizos de Atem los que estaba contemplando y sus manos eran las que lo sostenían, lo único seguro en ese instante era que debía dejar de beber de la manera en la que lo hacía y moderar su consumo de calmantes.

\- Espera un poco más se pondrá peor. - Respondió gustoso el de orbes amatista para de un solo tirón cargar al albino y llevarlo directo al elevador sin que este opusiera resistencia, ambos lo deseaban y era algo que necesitaba, su piel reclamaba el cuerpo de Ryou.

Avanzo con lentitud por el corredor, disfrutando del viaje, tratando de estudiar cada detalle nuevo, cada gesto y cada carcajada que Ryou ocultaba con sus manos, el chico era más ligero de lo que recordaba, y era obvio cuando había salido con él en la preparatoria estaba más "lleno" si a eso se le podía llamar lleno, pero ahora su cuerpo tan bien tonificado y definido no se asemejaba al que por noches enteras mantuvo entre sus sabanas. Abrió la puerta con rapidez y encendió la luz de su apartamento dirigiéndose directamente a su alcoba, no quería parecer desesperado, pero de verdad necesitaba poseer el cuerpo de Ryou, explorar cada milímetro de esa perfecta piel blanca bajo sus dedos y lo necesitaba ya.

\- No no no no me invitaste a cenar.- Protesto sonriendo el albino sentándose sobre la amplia cama de Atem, su habitación estaba rodeada de cajas de mudanza que aún no había logrado desempacar, pero ese suave y acogedor colchón bajo de si era tan suave que le invitaba a recostarse por completo.

\- Cenemos entonces. - Continuo el de cabello de estrella, tomando la quijada del pequeño para dirigirlo con suavidad hacia sus labios, besándolo con pasión por fin, probando ese dulce sabor que creía olvidado, profundizando inmediatamente para poder colocarse sobre él, ya no había marcha atrás, las puertas del cielo se habían abierto esa noche para recibir al Sol de Egipto.

\- Pero S-seto….- Los recuerdos y los sentimientos del chico estaban revueltos, se sentía tremendamente mal por lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, pero podía imaginar que Seto estaría haciendo exactamente lo mismo en otro lugar con su amante de hacía tiempo, culpaba al alcohol y a las drogas por su desinhibido estado en ese instante, pero probablemente parte de él también quería estar con Atem, con ese espejismo que se hizo realidad frente a sus ojos, su antiguo novio de preparatoria al que le pregono amor eterno con tanta devoción.

\- No digas su nombre no ahora solo relájate. - Con deleite cello esos delicados labios rosados con otro beso, descendiendo rápidamente por su cuello dirigiendo sus manos inquietas por los botones de esa camisa blanca que pronto reposo en el suelo de la habitación.

La suavidad de la piel de Ryou le hacía estremecer en placer, esa felicidad y excitación no podía ser más evidente en sus ajustados pantalones que desabotono con rapidez, sentía que pronto estallaría de emoción y no quería arruinar el momento tan pronto.

\- ¿Tienes algo de licor aquí? -

\- Creo que ya has bebido demasiado, no necesitas alcohol para esto Ryou sé que lo deseas tanto como yo. - Con delicadeza e interés el espíritu del rompecabezas despojo una a una las prendas que cubrían esa perfecta y esbelta figura de su amante albino que sucumbía ante el ataque de besos y caricias que su ex le proporcionaba, el cuerpo de Ryou era muy distinto a lo que recordaba, esa delicada y fina figura bajo sus brazos hacia que sus ojos no pararan de apreciar cada nuevo detalle, cada roce y cada gemido que escapaba de la garganta del dueño del anillo; Poso las palmas de sus manos sobre sus abdominales alargados y sutilmente coronados por esa estrecha cintura, girándolo para besar esos hoyuelos en su espalda baja que le hacían tocar el cielo.

Intentaba hacer que todo fluyera de forma suave y delicada, pero la pasión que desbordaban sus cuerpos era imposible de controlar, la lucha de cuerpos ya había comenzado, habían probado ese fruto prohibido, esa emoción estaba quemando el corazón de Atem que continuaba besando a Ryou despegando sus manos de esa piel ajustada a su diminuta cintura para poder despojándose a sí mismo de su camiseta blanca que cayó al suelo.

Era tal vez la mejor sensación del mundo el ver el cuerpo del menor regocijarse de placer bajo su hombría, sus hermosos ojos azules ligeramente abiertos y su pecho subir y bajar sin control después de llegar al edén, le hicieron culminar de la misma forma en la que lo había hecho en el pasado. Pero a pesar de eso, de por fin haberle tenido a voluntad, no había saciado su pasión por el muchacho, las horas de la madrugada no le alcanzarían para demostrar cuanto le necesitaban, su cuerpo seguía reclamando la piel del ojiazul.

Continuo besándolo por largos minutos, quería sentir nuevamente el cuerpo de Ryou fundirse otra vez con él, ser uno mismo, memorizarlo, quería identificar cada pequeño gesto que se posaba en su rostro, era magnifico recuperarlo después de todo ese tiempo, todas esas noches en las que había calmado sus ansias de poseerlo solo en recuerdos por fin se hacían realidad.

Se separó un poco del chico que se había quedado dormido al fin exhausto, cuidaría de su sueño como lo hacía antes, miro su espalda por un segundo cubierta por ese espeso cabello blanco descubriendo uno de sus hombros, encontrándose con una horrible sorpresa, ahí estaba ese delicado y pequeño tatuaje de color blanco y azul al igual que su piel, los dragones siempre habían sido el emblema distintivo de su rival y ahora su amado lo llevaba en la piel.

Sabía que había hecho algo mal, que el alcohol probablemente le había llevado a tomar malas decisiones, pero no podía arrepentirse después de eso, Ryou estaba sumamente ebrio y el monarca de Egipto por lo menos sabía que sus cinco sentidos estaban intactos así que tal vez si se había aprovechado un poco de la situación, pero su pasión y su deseo no podían ser controlados ni si quiera por su buena voluntad y menos después de verle así de glamoroso después de tantos años.

Continuo con su labor colocando al pequeño de costado, así podría apreciar mejor su perfecta anatomía, volviendo a sentir ese inmenso placer de estar dentro de su amante, deseando que las horas se volvieran eternas no quería desperdiciar ni un segundo al lado del albino, suplicándole a Ra que esa noche fuera eterna y que el amor y la pasión que sentían ambos no se extinguiera con los primeros rayos de la mañana.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Odiaba visitar ese horrendo lugar, el olor según los sentidos del afamado CEO era insoportable, no deseaba estar en un lugar tan "deplorable" como ese barrio de la ciudad, pero la maldita insistencia de Joey había logrado convencerlo de hacerlo, tenía que verlo para algo "urgente" y si se trataba solo de sexo no estaría interesado, correría al lado de su prometido a darle una bella sorpresa, esperando olvidar ese mal entendido entre los dos.

Mientras subía las escaleras de ese complejo de condominios se preguntaba si realmente eso valía la pena, si haber dejado a Ryou de esa forma en esa noche en particular era una buena idea, pero tampoco quería que Joey armara un escándalo fuera de la mansión Kaiba repleta de periodistas en una noche tan especial, arruinaría el memento y la noticia que tanto había deseado revelarle al mundo pasaría a segundo plano porque las noticias malas y los chismes de las celebridades siempre opacaban sus triunfos o su felicidad.

Lastimar a Ryou nunca estuvo en sus planes, y un escándalo de infidelidad seria fácilmente tolerado por él, pero el frágil estado mental de su novio probablemente no lo soportaría, a final de cuentas esas acciones solo lastimaba a Ryou y no deseaba que el chico tuviera una recaída y tener que enviarlo a rehabilitación, tenía muy malas experiencias con esos temas y no quería volver a verse involucrado con otro escándalo de esa magnitud, con uno había tenido suficiente.

Abrió la puerta con desagrado escuchando el rechinar de esta al entrar, odiaba visitar a ese imbécil en su casa, sus encuentros siempre se daban en la torre de Kaiba, donde la limpieza estaba asegurada y donde la discreción era parte del compromiso con sus empleados.

Una vez dentro del apartamento fue inmediatamente recibido por el rubio que corrió a sus brazos rodeándolo mientras gimoteaba por lo bajo, su rostro era un mar de lágrimas que no podía contener y quería buscar consuelo entre los brazos de ese hombre que tanto amaba.

\- ¡Hey alto! No quiero que manches mi ropa con tus fluidos nasales es un traje muy costoso aléjate de mí Joey. - Dijo con rudeza el de cabello castaño separándose de inmediato del abrazo del más bajo que lo miro con desconcierto, pero el repudio de Seto siempre había sido parte de su relación se podría decir que ninguna palabra dulce había salido de esos finos labios hacia Joey; Ambos llevaban ya un par de meses juntos, meses en los que las golpizas y las humillaciones eran más fundamentales que el sexo, la rudeza con él era algo que ya había aprendido a tolerar.

\- Lo siento…..- Dijo el más bajo, tratando de contener esas lagrimas que tapizaban sus mejillas. - ¿Te ofrezco algo de beber? - Interrogo el rubio llevándose las manos a la espalda apenado, haber llamado a Seto tampoco era muy agradable para el sabiendo que no se verían en la torre Kaiba, era probablemente la primera vez que el de ojos castaños llamaba a su amante sin ser contactado antes por el en primer lugar. Trato de disuadir la mirada del otro que le fulminaba con rabia, sentía tanta vergüenza por el deplorable estado en el que vivía que ver a Seto tan deslumbrante como siempre le hacía pensar en lo poco afortunado que era en la vida.

\- Dudo que tengas una botella de Russo-Baltique **.** \- Dijo con recelo el mayor molesto, era obvio que un licor tan exclusivo sería imposible de conseguir para un chico como Wheleer, y era cruel de su parte hacerlo tan obvio.

\- ¿Agua? -

\- Púdrete Joey ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Para qué me trajiste aquí? Te lo advierto si es solo para servirte de consuelo entonces llama a un amigo. - Continuo el millonario caminando por el corredor para buscar un lugar limpio donde sentarse pero al entrar a la diminuta sala de estar decidió permanecer de pie.

Con lentitud el rubio le siguió con la mirada agachada, odiaba ser tan poca cosa al lado de ese hombre, en momentos así deseaba parecerse un poco más a Ryou, siempre había sentido mucha envidia por el albino, la vida le sonreía al de cabellos plateados, era admirado y amado por los demás, Yugi le adoraba, Bakura le protegía y Seto le amaba incondicionalmente, por el contrario sus amistades y las personas en general evitaba a Joey por el tipo de vida que estaba llevando.

\- Es que….El cáncer avanzo, los doctores dicen que hizo metástasis…..Mi madre tiene cáncer en el hígado y en los pulmones también…..Serenity dice que deben conectarla a un respirador, pero necesito realizar un depósito y y-yo tenía pensado que…..T-tal vez tú puedas prestarme un poco de dinero, te prometo que te pagare…. - Meses atrás el chico había recibido la devastadora noticia por parte de su hermana que su madre había sido diagnosticada con cáncer, una horrible enfermedad que había consumido su existencia y por lo cual él había tenido que hacer "trabajos" distintos a los que realizaba rutinariamente tratando de ganar dinero extra para pagar el costoso tratamiento que su madre necesitaba y la estadía de su hermana en los Estados Unidos, pero ahora ella estaba perdiendo la batalla y el dinero que ganaba ya no era suficiente y el único con el capital suficiente para sostener un tratamiento así de costoso era Seto su cliente regular.

\- Y se puede saber ¿Con que vas a pagarme? ¿Con tu cuerpo? ¿Con trabajo? ¿Con esta horrible casa tuya? No estoy interesado gracias. - Los ojos azules del CEO se posaban en diferentes esquinas de la pequeña habitación en la que se encontraba mientras torcía el ceño.

\- ¡Por favor te lo suplico Seto! Hare lo que sea, ¡ lo que tú quieras por favor! - Gimió el rubio comenzando a llorar, estaba harto de su situación, todo ese dinero, esa humillación esa venta de su persona le tenía exhausto, odiaba ser tratado cual juguete para satisfacer las más bajas pasiones de los enfermos hombres que pagaban por sus servicios, solo para conseguir dinero que ni si quiera podía gastar en ropa o comida, era integro para el tratamiento de su madre y la comodidad de Serenity en los Estados Unidos.

El dinero era algo que Joey nunca había anhelado, jamás había sido de su interés ni tampoco había logrado despertar la codicia que ahora con los años había adquirido, pero sabía que el dinero le serviría para solucionar todos los problemas que tenía en la actualidad, si su madre moría o vivía eso era lo de menos, lo único importante para el rubio era que su hermana no sufriera, que ella estuviera feliz, cómoda y que supiera que se había hecho hasta lo imposible para salvar a su madre, vendería cada pedazo de su cuerpo si era necesario para ver a Serenity feliz, ver esa sonrisa en su rostro era el único motivo por el que Joey soportaba todo eso.

\- No lo sé, no me convence sería un acto de caridad muy noble de mi parte ¿no crees? - Dijo Seto después de un rato, nunca había caído ante las lágrimas de Joey, pero esta vez estaba pensando más allá de él, se había centrado en la situación en sí, era el momento perfecto para terminar su relación con Joey de la mejor forma, pagándole con ese último favor el chico no volvería a molestarlo y Ryou estaría tranquilo por fin.

-¡Por favor Seto por favor te lo pido por favor! - Continuo el rubio secándose las lágrimas con el antebrazo derrotado, si Seto no accedía no sabía que más hacer, vender uno de sus riñones o robar un banco, algo debía hacer para conseguir dinero rápido.

-De acuerdo creo que si hay algo que puedas darme a cambio que me interesa. - Respondió el más alto para alegría del rubio que sonrió inmediatamente mientras se acercaba a Seto sin si quiera tocarlo, pero ese brillo en sus ojos caoba había regresado.

\- Lo que sea, hare lo que tú quieras solo dímelo y lo hare. - Afirmo con alegría el chico, entusiasmado por esa noticia.

\- Pagare el tratamiento que tu madre necesita, hare un par de llamadas y la trasladaran al mejor hospital de la región en donde ella viva, hasta que clínicamente ya no haya nada más que hacer, pagare absolutamente todo hasta que ella muera ¿Estás de acuerdo? -

\- Si si claro que si muchísimas gracias. - Esa noticia era un verdadero bálsamo para Joey, si el tratamiento de su madre estaba pagado entonces no tendría porque seguir haciendo "trabajos" extra para mantener los gastos de la hospitalización, ese favor era más que caridad, era su libertad definitiva se alejaría para siempre de sus clientes y ahora podría vivir un poco más tranquilo hasta que todo eso se arreglara.

\- Mañana será noticia así que te daré un adelanto, me voy a casar con Ryou. - Dijo con orgullo el de ojos azules, esa sonrisa solo era arrancada de su rostro con el recuerdo del albino, jamás había reído de la forma en la que lo hacía con el cómo cuando pensaba en su prometido.

\- ¿Qué? F-felicidades creo, ¿t-te casas con Ryou?- La sorpresa no había sido del todo bien recibida por el rubio que trato de mostrar felicidad aunque su corazón se partía a pedazos frente a sus ojos.

\- En mi primera oración dije me voy a casar con Ryou ¿eres tonto o solo te haces el tonto? Olvídalo se cuál es la respuesta. - Siguió el más alto acercándose un poco a su interlocutor que lo miro sorprendido, ese porte elegante y su perfecta figura le habían hipnotizado.

\- Como dije antes, me voy a casar y no quiero volver a verte otra vez, tampoco quiero que tú me llames ni te acerques a mí o a Ryou y por tu seguridad nunca intentes contactar a la prensa o lo sabré y no te conviene tenerme como enemigo Joey no quiero arruinar más tu deplorable vida ¿te queda claro? -

\- E-entendido jamás he pensado en la prensa y menos en molestarte, te juro que será la última vez que nos vemos…..la última. - Continuo el rubio bajando la mirada, estaba triste y eso era obvio, en meses anteriores se habría alegrado pero con el tiempo se había enamorado de Seto, de su espantoso carácter y de su perfecto cuerpo, había soñado un par de veces en las que ambos podrían formar una pareja algún día, pero al ver fotos de Ryou y Seto juntos como pareja esas ilusiones se iban a la basura, jamás podría competir contra ese chico y aunque el CEO engañara a Ryou con él siempre le había recordado su posición como "acompañante" ni si quiera como un amante.

\- ¿Es un trato? - La mano de Seto se posó en su barbilla mirándolo por un segundo antes de besarlo con lentitud.

\- Si, muchas gracias. -

\- ¿Así me vas a agradecer por pagar el tratamiento de tu moribunda madre? Anda tengo un par de ideas que podemos hacer para despedirnos de "esto" camina nos vamos a mi torre, haré la transferencia de fondos en el auto, ah y tal vez te de dinero extra para que vivas en un lugar mejor que esto, cualquiera será mejor que esto.- Fue así que se marcharon con rapidez de ese diminuto apartamento seguidos por un par de hombres más que les llevaron directamente a la famosa torre Kaiba donde las horas pasaron de la misma forma para Seto que para Ryou.

::::::::


End file.
